


Just Touched

by ONeillwith2ls



Series: Episode tags [14]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s04e12 Tangent, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls
Summary: Jack learned the last time--Sam Carter always finds a way, even his oxygen deprived mind knew she'd come
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Episode tags [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652002
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	Just Touched

**Author's Note:**

> All characters not mine they belong to Stargate  
> all mistakes are mine I have no beta.
> 
> feel free to comment and kudos they really do mean a lot!

“Sam?” he questioned as he woke again.

“Yes sir, I’m here.” She smiled standing up next to the bed her hand close to his on the bed but not holding.

He looked into her eyes, she could see his eyes were still glazed over smiling at her “You found a way.”

She smiled and nodded “Yes sir.”

He half grinned “I knew you would.” He said reaching for her hand and finding it he squeezed it.

“We have Dad to thank really, we couldn’t have done it without him.” She told him.

“Well you can’t go inventing new gizmo's every time, sometimes you have to improvise.” He joked.

Sam laughed “Yes sir.”

He chuckled glad to see her smiling. “Infirmary?” he asked her.

“Yes sir, Janet put you straight in a room, said you just needed rest.”

“Teal’c?” he asked.

“Is fine sir, his symbiont took the brunt of it.” Sam told him.

Jack nodded. “Good, that’s good.”

“I’m sorry sir, its my fault this happened.”

“You have to stop blaming yourself Carter,” he looked into her eyes again. It might have been seconds or an hour but he finally said to her “you know in traditional relationships, its the guy that saves the gal.” He joked with her.

She smiled and nodded for a second “What can I say this is the year 2000, we’re in the 21st century.”

“So the gal can save the guy?” he asked her.

She chuckled “Absolutely. Flying the banner of feminism high sir.”

“That’s my girl.” He whispers, before his eyes feel heavy again. “Tired.”

She reached up and stroked his forehead “Then sleep sir.” She whispered to him “I’ll still be here when you wake.” 

"S'nice." he murmured gently about her touch before he grasped to reality for a moment “Carter?” he asked.

“Yes sir?” she replied.

“Thanks again, I knew you’d come.” He whispered.

“Always sir.”


End file.
